Many entities in the Smarter Planet arena run asset intensive businesses, e.g., water and power utilities, transportation operators, hotels, oil and gas companies, power plants, etc. One of the most significant components of their operating cost tends to be maintenance. Current solutions to the problem use a manual approach to managing maintenance operations (e.g., scheduling, preventive maintenance, operating parameter control, etc). This approach, while leveraging human experience, does not fully involve historical and sensor data sources to inform the decision making around these efforts.